headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Shi'ar
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | category = | status = | homeworld = Chandilar | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = 6'0" | weight = 180-200+ lbs. | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Minor avian features such as upswept hair; Traditional black facial markings about the eyes. | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = | affiliations = | allies = Imperial Guard; X-Men | enemies = The Brood; The Kree | 1st = ''Uncanny X-Men'', Vol. 1 #97 }} Description Biology The native people of Chandilar are descended from a race that bore both avian and mammalian physical characteristics. Throughout the evolutionary life cycle, most of the Shi'ar's avian traits have disappeared, though there are still genetic throwbacks to their ancient heritage such as Deathbird, who was born with both wings and talons. Titles ; Admiral Lord: Admiral Lord is both a rank of nobility and a title of nobility. The title of Admiral Lord is held by officers of the alien Shi'ar Empire. In terms of authority, they are answerable only to the Chancellor/Prime Minister and the Emperor/Empress (Majestrix). One example of an Admrial Lord is Samedar, who was actually a traitor and a conspirator with Deathbird to overthrow her sister, the Majestrix Lilandra Neramani. ; Majestrix: Majestrix is analagous to that of Emperor or Empress and is given to one of noble bearing who holds ultimate authority over the Empire's ruling council and provisional magistrates. They are the head of the Shi'ar High Council, which consists of a Chancellor and/or Prime Minister and several Admiral Lords. ; Shivarn'n Halanau: Shivarn'n Halanau is the title given to the Imperial Consort of the Emperor or Empress. Usually, this title is bestowed only to another Shi'ar. The Earth mutant Charles Xavier was lifebound to the then-Empress, Lilandra Neramani, and was provided with the title Shivarn'n Halanau. He is the first non-Shi'ar ever afforded this position. Though the title is largely an honorific, it does afford it's holder some degree of power. The Shivarn'n Halanau may speak on behalf of the Emperor or Empress should they be unavailable. The ruling council of the Shi'ar Empire is bound to honor the instruction of the Shivarn'n Halanau within reason, but should one provide a just argument, their instruction may be over-ruled. History Representatives The noble Neramani family were all born on Chandilar, which includes the oldest sibling Cal'syee Neramani, her sister Lilandra Neramani and her brother D'Ken Neramani. All three of them have held the title of Majestrix to the Shi'ar Empire at some point in their lives. Members * Cal'syee Neramani * Cerise * D'Ken Neramani * Davan Shakari * Lilandra Neramani Related pages * of note * Images of the * Culture of the * Appearances of the External Links * * Shi'ar at the Marvel Database Project Appearances * Uncanny X-Men 97 References Category:Shi'ar